In Your Image
by Voca-Mix2
Summary: He wasn't technically breaking the rules. He was thinking of her the whole time. That makes it better, right? But still, she might possibly kill him for this. Rated T for language and other things. D/S and minor K/R
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Lately, I would go visit the KP community then feel like it's lacking D/S stories. I had this idea in my head for a while then I finally decided to write it. This is my first Kim Possible fanfic so personalities may be a **_**bit**_** off otherwise we should be fine. I do warn you that this chapter may be a little short but I actually don't know how long it's going to be because I write this before I write the actual story. Enjoy!**

"Nrrng. Nrrrrrng. NRRRRRRRRRRNG!"

"Yo, Dr. D!" Drakken looks over to his lovely assistant, who was glaring at him. "Can you shut up? I'm trying to read!" She said holding up a magazine. Drakken grunted.

"Well, _excuse me_, Shego! I'm sorry that I can't open this jar of pickles!" Shego gave annoyed sigh.

"Here's a thought," She said getting up from the couch and walked over to him, "How 'bout you use your flower powers to, I don't know, _open_ the jar?" Drakken grunted again then summoned his powers. The top popped off immediately. "It's like magic," Shego said sarcastically.

"I don't need your lip, Shego," Drakken said, contently biting into a pickle. Shego chuckled and leaned closer to Drakken's ear.

"But you can't pretend you don't love it," She whispered seductively into his ear, causing Drakken to blush a deep purple. Shego then laughed wickedly. After the awards ceremony a year ago, Drakken and Shego became close friends. After that, they became more than friends. "Did you forget about your powers?"

"Nrrng. No," Drakken said. "I was just trying to open it with my own strength."

"Uh-huuuuuh," Shego drawed out. Drakken grunted again and bit hard into another pickle.

"I'm bored," Shego said, flipping her hair over her shoulder. Drakken grunted in response, not even looking at her. Shego frowned. Then she walked over to Drakken and snatched the pickles out of his hand.

"Hey!" Drakken whined.

"I said I was bored, Dr. D," Shego said, "Let's go do something."

"Hmm," Drakken said, tapping his chin in thought, "Let's go see a movie."

"I was thinking more in the evil department," Shego said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Oh! Well…" The duo haven't really done anything evil lately but they didn't exact reform either. Drakken also remembered that Shego has been a bit sick lately and he doesn't want to strain her. "Are you feeling okay? Did the nausea go away?"

"Yeah, I feel fi-" Suddenly, Shego's face turned greener than usual and she ran out of the room to relieve her stomach of its contents. Drakken shook his head. He knew that she didn't want to show that it's possible for her to get sick but he wasn't going to risk her safety over that. Then he craved another pickle. Then he remembered that Shego took them from him and in her mad dash to get to the bathroom, she dropped the jar onto the floor. The glass was shattered and there was pickles everywhere. Drakken sighed and called for a henchman to go clean it up.

A week or so later, the same statement was given and Drakken merely frown. "Now, Shego," he would begin, "I know you miss our life of villainy, but if you're sick, I can't risk our safety."

"You have powers," Shego argued, crossing her arms in anger, "Protect me for once. I always have to protect you."

"But I _am_ protecting you, dumpling," Drakken said in a tone trying to get sympathy from Shego, "By not taking any risks at all." Shego groaned at this. She hated not being able to rob a bank and other evil things _all_ because she's a _little_ sick. She hated it more when Drakken was right for once. So she'll try a _different_ way to sway the argument. She slowly walked over to where Drakken was sitting and sat on his lap. "Shego?"

"I know you miss it too," Shego seductively whispered into his ear, "I know you're just _itching_ to build some machine or some plan to show the world your evil genius." Drakken grunted, trying not to fall for Shego's antics. He was thinking of her after all. "But if you just want to leave the world that heroic image of yours…" She trailed off the sentence, knowing she probably already won. Shego slid off of Drakken's lap, "What do you say, Dr. D?" Drakken grumbled.

"Let me prepare the hovercraft…" Shego jumped in joy. This much enthusiasm Drakken didn't see often from her. Did she miss villainy that much? Shego pecked Drakken on the cheek and left the room. Drakken sighed in defeat. He had a feeling that something bad is going to happen so he has to be prepared at all costs.

**See? It's short! Anyway, did you like this prologue-type thing? I hope my story gets better as I go along. Please read and review and I will see you next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again, lovely people! Some people actually like the first chapter! I hope you like the second chapter just as much as the first one! And without further ado, let us begin!**

* * *

Drakken was very weary with this decision. Yet, when he looked over to Shego, hair billowing in the wind, happy, looking beautiful as always, he couldn't help but smile.

"So...what are we doing?" Drakken normally didn't do anything without a plan but this was Shego's idea so she must something in mind.

"I don't know. Let's do something traditional like rob a bank or something. Show them that we're not afraid to go back to our roots," Drakken's face lit up.

"Middleton Bank?"

"Middleton Bank," Shego smiled. Drakken kicked up the speed to the hovercraft and went in the direction. All of Drakken's worries suddenly went away. Robbing a bank was elementary villainy, Villainy 101. It was very simple and nothing could really go wrong.

After twenty minutes of flying, they finally arrived at Middleton Bank. The bank had closed over an hour ago so they didn't much be there. Drakken landed the hovercraft on the roof and Shego hopped out.

"Stay here," Shego said, walking away. Then she felt something grab her wrist and turned her back towards Drakken.

"Did you forget, dear?" Drakken said, revealing that it was his flowers that grabbed Shego's wrist. "I have powers too now." Shego waved away the vine.

"Ugh, how could I?" Shego in mock disgust. She didn't mind them as much now, they just seem to come out at random times or by Drakken's subconscious, which causes the random occurrences anyway. "But still, you haven't mastered the power of stealth."

"I'll have you know that I can be very stealthy," Drakken argued. Shego, who was more concerned with getting in the bank, didn't look at him.

"Uh-huh," She drawled out doubtfully. Then she found an air vent on the roof then looked at Drakken. "Later, Doc," she said before jumping down the vent.

After going through a maze of vent entrances, Shego finally found the main room. She then burned vent opening off its bolts then pulled it inside the vent. Then she gracefully jumped down to the marble floor. Shego walked silently over to main vault before she felt some tapped on her shoulder.

"GYAA!" She cried out before she realized it was Drakken.

"See? I told you I can be stealthy!" Drakken said crossing his arms. Then suddenly the alarms started blaring off.

"Yeah?" Shego yelled over the alarm, "Well, your stealthiness set off the alarm!" Then she grabbed his hand and dragged him over to the main vault. "Let's get the money before the cops come!" Shego started trying to burn a hole into the vault with her plasma. Drakken just sat and watched, think of quick escape routes. Shego finally burned a hole to unlock the vault then started grabbing money.

"'Hey! Hey!" Drakken called.

"What is it, now?" Shego said, starting to get annoyed.

"Don't grab so much! It will weigh down the hovercraft!"

"When has that stopped us before, Drakken?" Shego asked, still grabbing money, "There! Is that enough?" Drakken looked at the bags stuffed with cash then nodded. "Good, then let's go!" Drakken nodded back. Shego grabbed some of the bags while Drakken grabbed the rest with his vines. Then a few of the vines wrapped around Shego and lifted her back up to the vent. Then, using his vines, Drakken climbed into the same vent. With a bit of navigating, they found their way back to the rooftop of the bank. They started throwing the money into the back of the hovercraft when the police arrived.

"The police is here," Shego hummed.

"I can see that, Shego," Drakken said, still throwing money into the vehicle. Shego walked over to the edge of the roof and started plasma blasting the police, who responded happily with guns. "Shego? What are you doing?" Drakken asked, getting a bit worried. Shego, who was in the middle of dodging bullets, glanced over to him.

"Having fun," she said before doing a back-flip to dodge several bullets. When she landed it, she immediately placed a hand to her head. She felt dizzy and, in turn, nauseous. She felt a bit woozy before a bullet pierced her left forearm. She yelled in pain before actually falling off of the roof. Drakken's vine immediately shot out to catch her. They placed in the hovercraft and Drakken decided to flee the crime scene.

* * *

When they returned to the lair, Drakken carried Shego, bridal-style, to his room, which was now theirs, the money forgotten in the hovercraft. He placed her gently onto the bed before leaving to get the first aid kit. When he came back, he helped her change into a cami and sweats.

"I knew something bad was going to happen," Drakken said quietly as he cleaned her wound, sitting on the side of the bed. She looked with a miffed look.

"Look, I got bored," Shego said, irritated and occasionally flinching in pain.

"You're always bored, dear," Drakken said, getting a sterilized scalpel, "I didn't want to go out but you just insisted…"

"Gah! Would ya stop patronizing me and get this bullet out of my arm?!" Shego yelled.

"Oh yeah!" Drakken said forgetting about that. Then grabbed a small pair of forceps, "This might hurt a little bit…"

"Dr. D," Shego looked at him, "I'm a big girl. I can handle a bullet being pulled out of my ar-" Then she had to stifle a scream as Drakken suddenly pulled out the bullet then wrapped her arm in a bandage.

"Even a big girl can't handle that," he said, patting her leg then he kissed her forehead. Shego sighed.

"Drakken," she said, calmly, "Back there, I was fine. Then I just suddenly felt sick and dizzy. I wanted to throw up. I don't know why…" Shego looked down to her lap. Drakken gave her a small smile.

"I think I know why and you do too," He said, standing up and walking towards the door. Shego looked up.

"You don't think…?" Drakken shrugged, not letting her finish.

"I wouldn't be surprised," He said, "But either way, you going to be out of commission for a while. No evil for you, missy!" He chastised jokingly. Shego rolled her eyes.

"I don't necessarily have to leave the lair to be evil, Dr. D. You should already know that," Shego said, getting under the covers. Drakken chuckled lightly.

"Yes, dear, I know," he said, before turning off the light, "Now get some rest."

"You don't have to tell me twice…" Drakken heard her mumble. He smiled then left.

* * *

**Woo! Another chapter done! I want this story to be short but at the same time, it's going to be a while before we get to the main point of the story. So please be patient! Also, read and review! That's all for now!**


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back! I have a new chapter to write, of course. Meanwhile, I'm listening to the Kim Possible background music so enjoy the story while I'll enjoy the music.**

* * *

A week after the bank heist, Drakken noticed that Shego was looking much better than she did last week. She wasn't throwing up much anymore and her coloring returned to normal, well, as normal as it can get. Drakken was convinced that she just had the flu until she walked in today. Shego walked into the laboratory chewing on a cracker and stared at Drakken. Drakken looked at her and noticed that her face was a bit flushed.

"Shego?" Drakken started, "Are you okay?" She looked around a bit slowly. She could be mistaken to have the flu.

"You wouldn't happen to know...where the keys to the hovercraft are, would you?" She asked, heaving in breath. Drakken gave her a weird look.

"They are by the door. Why?"

"I have an appointment…"

"With?" Drakken asked earning himself a stern look. Shego sighed.

"I'll be back," Shego said, walking toward the door.

"Wait, Shego, come here!" She groaned but complied anyway. She walked over to where Drakken was sitting. Then he turned his chair to face her and gather her hands into his. "Now, Shego, you know…"

"Why does it sound like you're about to give me the 'Evil Family' speech?"

"...that we are an evil family and..." Shego groaned.

"Yes, I know and we tell each other everything and I will," she said as she placed her hand on his cheek, "When I find out everything you need to know. Is that fine with you?" Drakken nodded. Shego smiled then gave him a noninvasive kiss. "I have to go. I'm late." Drakken smiled as Shego walked towards the door. Then Drakken had a thought.

"Wait, did that last statement-" The door closed before he could finish the question. Drakken sighed and went back to his work.

* * *

"Guess what? I'm back," Shego said as she walked in with a grocery bag in hand. Drakken, who was now sitting on the couch in the living room watching television, turn back to look at her.

"Hello," Drakken said before turning his eyes back to the tv. Shego rolled her eyes and sat next to him.

"So...Whatcha watching?" Shego asked, trying to make conversation.

"Nothing really. It's all reruns," Drakken said, not taking his eyes off the screen. "How was your appointment?" Shego jumped a bit and her face turned a bit red.

"It was fine," Shego said in a dismissive tone, averting her eyes from Drakken's gaze.

"Really? What did you find out?"

"Um, well," She leaned on top of him, "I'm not dying of cancer or pneumonia so that's good…"

"You thought that you had cancer?" Drakken asked incredulously.

"Or pneumonia, but I don't," Shego sighed her answer. "I'm healthy. Well, other than then the bullet wound in my arm."

"Okay, so you're healthy?"

"Yes sir," Shego said with a smile, "However, there was one thing that counteracts everything…"

"What was it?" Drakken looked at Shego who tried to look away. "Shego?"

"Well, I'm kind of pregnant…" There was a sudden awkward silence between the two. Drakken stared at her for a second.

"What do you mean 'kind of'?"

"Well, I mean I am," she corrected.

"How far along are you?" Drakken asked, now a bit curious about this development.

"Um, give or take…" Shego held out her fingers to count it. "Nine weeks?"

"Nine weeks?"

"Yeah, but it could eight weeks, could be seven weeks…"

"Didn't you say you had an appointment?"

"Look, they count it from my last period," Shego said, "They don't know exactly when it was conceived." Drakken started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"I didn't think that I would be a father," Drakken said with a smile. Shego scoffed.

"Well, join the club. I didn't think I would be a mother but since I'm getting there," Shego stood up from the couch and grabbed something out of the grocery bag, "Ice cream?"

* * *

Drakken woke up later that night thinking. Was he really ready to be a father? Obviously not. He was a supervillain! He didn't have time to take care of a baby. Then he looked over to Shego's sleeping body. He couldn't help but smile at the thought that a part of him is now growing inside of her. Drakken sighed. Shego's definitely going to be out of commission for a while, especially even after the baby's born. They could just hire a nanny but who work for supervillain and villainess? If only Shego could be in two places at one time…

He snapped his fingers. He could accomplish that! He could make it possible for her to be in two places. However, that most likely involves cloning and she would kill him is he did that. So no cloning ruins everything. He could just go on a hiatus until the kid is old enough to go to school or something but he would get bored of that and if he was bored, Shego was on the verge of killing herself from boredom. Drakken shook his head at that thought. He could just go solo. That's what he did before he met Shego. Then again, he wasn't that successful before that. What could he possibly do?

Drakken looked over to Shego again. He watched as her chest rose up and down from breathing. She was truly angelic when she was sleeping, but truly hellish when she is awake. And that's the way Drakken liked her. He could just temporary, repeat, _temporary_ replacement while she recovers but she doesn't like being replaced. Then Drakken thought again and then it hit him.

Ooh.

Yes.

That is brilliant idea.

It's so stupid that it might possibly work.

Yes, it might possibly work.

Drakken grinned manically as the vivid images of his foolproof plan flew through his brain. It answered all of his questions and more. And more over: He didn't have to clone Shego. An exact copy without cloning. Well, a carbon copy can work just as fine. It will get the job done without leaving a mess. Ooh, he had to write this down. He started searching around him for that notebook that he kept for when he had dreams about plots that he can use. He continued to look, which was difficult to do in the dark and without moving around so much in the bed. When Drakken found it, he frowned. It was on the other side of his freakishly large round bed, past the sleeping beast named Shego. Drakken swallowed in fear. He learned the hard way that Shego didn't like to be awaken but this was urgent!

Drakken slowly attempted to reach over her body to get the notepad on the far end of the bed. He had to be extra careful to not wake her. It took several quiet attempts but when he actually got it, he was elated. He was about to write his plan before he realized something: The pencil was on the other side of the bed. Drakken sighed and made 3 more attempts to grab the pencil. Then he started writing his brilliantly vivid plan on the pad until he made a mistake. He was about erase it when he realized that there wasn't an eraser on the pencil. Then he groaned inwardly when he discovered that the eraser, like the notebook and pencil, was on the other side of Shego. He was about to reach over her until he was met with Shego and her plasma fire.

"Drew Theodore P. Lipsky, if you reach over me one more time, I SWEAR TO GOD-"

"I'm sorry," Drakken blurted out, "I'm sorry." He kissed Shego's forehead. "That's the last time, I promise."

"Hmm…"Shego hummed as she drifted back to her slumber. Drakken sighed in relief and went back to his plan. It was foolproof _and_ it wasn't cloning. He wasn't technically breaking the rules. He was thinking of her the whole time. That makes it better, right? But still, she might possibly kill him for this.

* * *

**I tried so hard to hide Shego's pregnancy! It wasn't supposed to be revealed until the end of the story but you guys are smart anyway and it would've so hard to actually write for her up until the end anyway. So thank god for your intelligence. Also, I would like to thank everyone who followed, reviewed, and/or favorited. I just love reading those reviews. Bye guys!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again, lovely people! I just absolutely love reading reviews and make me want to continue writing stories so...awesomeness. Time for a new chapter!**

* * *

"Do you think I'm showing a lot more than normal?" Drakken, who was distracted by some items on his workbench, glanced over to Shego. Indeed, she did look like she was about 4 or 5 months pregnant but he definitely wasn't going to tell her that. Shego was a bit moodier than normal and also ate and slept a lot more than normal. He had to be _really_ careful not to push any buttons.

"You look just as beautiful as always," Drakken said, settling with that, and continued doing what he was doing. Shego sighed and rubbed her stomach.

"That didn't answer my question but thank you anyway," Shego looked down to her stomach, "I feel as if I'm bigger than normal."

"He might be a big one," Drakken offered. Shego hummed in thought.

"He might just be an eater just like his father," Shego said with a smirk.

"_What_ are you insinuating?" Drakken turned to her with a glare.

"Oh nothing, but does a Hank's Gourmet Cupcakes ring a bell?" Shego walked over to Drakken and patted his stomach, "Ooh, looks like there's still some cupcakes left."

"Nrrrrng, zip it!" Shego chuckled and kissed his cheek.

"Calm down, Chief. I was kidding. Don't get your panties in a bunch." she snickered. Drakken growled.

"Shego, why must you be so mean?"

"I'm a villain. It's what I do."

"Then stop it from what being what you do!" Drakken barked. Shego smirked.

"I'm sorry that your ego can't handle my humor. You've known me for years, Doc, you should be used to it by now."

"That doesn't mean that you can use hurtful words," Drakken whined. Shego sighed.

"Stop acting like such a baby. I don't need to take care of a second one," she joked. Drakken frowned then repeated what she said in a mocking tone. She ignored him and went to go sit on the couch. Then she propped her feet up on the arm of the sofa. Then she threw a blanket over herself and yawned. "Yo, Dr. D, can you massage my feet?"

""For what?"Drakken said narrowing his eyes at Shego, who simply smiled.

"Pregnancy is a killer on my feet and ankles and especially on my back."

"You're not even that far along!"

"12 weeks and I'm already in pain," she said, stretch almost catlike to get in a comfortable position, "I'm going to milk this pregnancy thing for what it's worth."

"I'm going to milk you for what it's worth…" Drakken grumbled as he walked over to massage her feet. He wasn't necessarily calling her a cow, but the opportunity could not be missed.

"What did you say?"

"Nothing, dear," he said with an exaggerated smile. Drakken started the massage and Shego's muscles relaxed immediately.

"Hmm," she moaned in delight. Drakken smiled at this even though he was irritated with her earlier. Then Shego sighed, "I'm hungry…"

"What do you want?" Shego rose an eyebrow at the question.

"What? You'll let me go through with my craving antics?" She asked in sarcastic disbelief. Drakken sighed.

"Yes." Shego hummed as tapped her chin in thought.

"What if I ask you for a sandwich?"

"Then I would go into the kitchen and make you one."

"What if I ask you for an...enchilada?"

"Then I would take the hovercraft and fly to the nearest Mexican restaurant."

"What if I ask you for chocolate straight from Switzerland?"

"Then I would say 'You're crazy' then buy you the cheapest chocolate I can find." Shego laughed at Drakken's humor then stopped to catch her breath.

"A bag of chips is fine," Shego said. Drakken nodded and left to obey the command. He came back with the chips and handed it over to her. Drakken was about to leave until Shego cleared her throat. "Where do you think you're going? My feet need massaging!" Drakken groaned but complied. After a few minutes of eating, Shego groggily looked at Drakken. "What were you doing anyway?"

"What are you talking about?" Drakken asked, genuinely confused.

"At your workbench?"

"Oh," Drakken knows what she's talking about. He was working on his plan that he thought of three weeks ago but haven't been able to start it. The sad thing about a pregnant Shego is that she's always here, lounging around near him. The thing about that is Drakken didn't want Shego to know and if she's always here, he can't do much. Before the pregnancy, Shego left for a quick vacation away from him, he just learned not to take it personal. He just needed her gone long enough to jump start this whole operation. "Nothing, just some tinkering." Shego rose a skeptical brow but melted back into the message. It was blissful for a good ten minutes before they heard the intruder alarm go off.

"What is it this time?" Shego sighed as she sunk into couch and wrapped herself better in the blanket that was on her.

"I don't know," Drakken as he stood up to go check the security cameras. Then there was a really loud gasp.

"What is it?" Shego said, annoyed.

"It's my-"

"DREWBIE!"

"Oh no," Shego groaned as she stuffed the blanket around her better to conceal her pregnancy. Meanwhile, Drakken's ribcage was being crushed by his mother.

"Mother!" Drakken whined as he pried Mrs. Lipsky off of him. "Why are you here?"

"Is it a crime to see my only son, the hero?" Drakken cringed at the hero and the fact she tried to guilt him.

"Yes," he heard Shego say. Then he glared daggers at her.

"Shego, zip it," he hissed to her. She smirked and started eating from the bag of chips. "Mother, why _else_ are you here?"

"Drewbie, as a mother, I am getting to that age where I should be spoiling my son's new family. When are you going to get married?"

"Soon, Mother," Drakken said a bit annoyed. She always brought this up with him but now it's getting a lot worst.

"The question is 'how soon'?" Shego said.

"Zip the lip, Shego."

"Oh, Drewbie!" Mrs. Lipsky said as she gestured to Shego, "Why won't you settle down with her? She's such a beautiful girl."

"Well, actually Mother, Shego…" Drakken looked over to Shego, who was shaking her head and hands furiously and mouthing 'no' at him, "...has a boyfriend! Yes, boyfriend. She has one already."

"Yeah," Shego agreed, "I think you might of met him, hmm?" Drakken had to hold in his snicker when his mother gave Shego a confused look.

"Oh," Mrs. Lipsky said, "Why are all the good ones taken?" She turned back toward Shego. "What is wrong with my son?" Shego rose a delicate eyebrow, not sure if the question was rhetorical or not, but she's going to answer it anyway.

"Not everyone is going to like your son," Shego said. Mrs. Lipsky's eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean by that?"

"What I _mean _is that liking Drakken is an acquired taste."

"What are you trying-"

"Okay, Mother," Drakken interrupted, not wanting his mother to argue with Shego, "It was nice to see you again but you need to come back later!" He said, pushing Mama Lipsky through the door and locked it when she was on the other side. Then Shego let out a heavy sigh, leaning on the arm of the couch.

"Why can't the security system catch her _before_ she comes in?"

"I don't know but acquired taste?"

"Hmm?" Shego looked over to Drakken.

"Acquired taste?" Drakken repeated.

"Oh, I knew you were going to be whining about that…" Shego stood up from the couch and walked over to Drakken.

"_Is_ there something wrong with me?" Drakken asked half whining.

"I said it was an acquired taste and I find you delicious," She said with a saucy smile, "But I find those chips more delicious so I'm gonna eat 'em now." And with that, she stuffed her face on the couch.

* * *

**Another chapter done! It will soon be revealed what Drakken's plan is but not yet! You have to be patient. Read and review and goodbye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, people! Sorry for the delay, I was doing school stuff. Good thing it's now over! (For me, anyway!) Thanks for the favorites, follows, and reviews. Keep 'em coming! Enjoy the story!**

* * *

"It's alive!" Drakken yelled in maniacally joy. For once, everything was going to plan. All the little pieces were working together and it was brilliant! Now, it was time to test it in the fiel-

"What's alive?"

"GYAHH!" Drakken yelled and immediately covered up what he was working on. "Don't sneak up on me like that, Shego!"

"Sorry, sorry," Shego half-apologized, half because she was smirking the whole time, "I thought you knew I was behind you."

"Well, I didn't!"

"Okay, calm down," Shego said, taking a sip of her drink, "So whatcha working on?"

"Nothing," Drakken said as he pushed his work out of sight.

"Yeah, right. You just screamed 'It's alive!' like Doctor Frankenstein," She said, raising an eyebrow.

"Actually, in the original story, he never yells that," Drakken corrected.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh, yeah, what are you hiding from me?" Drakken swallowed in some air.

"Nothing, nothing, don't worry about it," Shego stared at him a bit before shrugging.

"Fine then, well, I have an appointment. You wanna come?"

"Wait, why would I need to come?" Drakken asked. Shego fought the urge to slap him or facepalm.

"Don't you want to know what this kid is? I'm 5 months pregnant. We should be able to find out today."

"No thanks, I want it to be surprise." Drakken said.

"Are you sure? You don't want to know if your first child will be a boy or a girl?"

"Yes, I want it to be a surprise. I'll find out when I meet him or her in person."

"Fine, be like that," Shego said as she walked towards the door, "Later, Dr. D." And with that, she left. Drakken sighed. Now he wanted to know. But he had work to do here. Before Shego snuck up on him, Drakken had a breakthrough. His project was almost complete but he just needed to assemble the pieces. That was getting harder and harder considering Shego was always here, except when she has her prenatal appointments. Other than that, she was always hovering over him, bugging him, and not allowing him to finish his project. Drakken sighed and went back to work.

After 20 minutes of working, Drakken decided that he needed a way to keep Shego out of the lair. He took a quick break and started browsing the internet. He came across some cruises. Yes, he could just send her on vacation. She loves those so she shouldn't object. However, she is pregnant so Drakken has to make sure she would be safe on these cruises. (He wasn't completely heartless.) Sadly, when he looked it up, many cruise lines won't take anyone more than 6 months pregnant during or at the end of the cruise. But that didn't mean that he didn't find any at all!

After researching these said cruise lines, Drakken did find one suitable for Shego's condition. He did worry a bit about the fact that the cruise won't have a doctor on board, but he was sure that Shego will be fine. However, he did have to run this by her. Drakken got up from the computer, went to the kitchen, and pop something in the microwave. Then he pulled out his cellphone that Shego bought for him and called her.

"Hello?" She answered.

"Hello, dear," Drakken replied. Then he heard her sigh.

"What part of 'I have an appointment' didn't you understand?"

"I'm sorry but I had to ask you something."

"Can't it wait 'til I come home?"

"It could but I want to ask you now," Drakken whined.

"What is it?"

"Okay," he cleared his throat, "You've been stressed out recently, haven't you?"

"No more than usual. What is this about?"

"I'm getting to that. How would you like to go on a cruise?" Then the line went silent. "Shego?"

"I'm still here. You want us to go on a cruise?"

"Not us, just you."

"Just me?" Shego asked, confused, "Why just me?"

"Well," he started, "I know I stress you out so I'm trying to give a stress free vacation."

"So let me get this straight," Shego started in a strained voice, "You're trying to send me, your pregnant partner in crime, on a cruise, by myself, I might add, where I will sail to some place that is probably hundreds of miles away from a hospital so if something bad happens, no one could help me. Is that correct, Dr. D?"

"Well, if you say it like that, it sounds dangerous." Shego sighed through the phone.

"Let me run this by my gynecologist real quick," Then Drakken was put on hold. Drakken started tapping on his leg impatiently. After a few minutes, Shego came back on the phone. "Yeah, she said she wouldn't advise me going on a cruise, especially not by myself."

"I don't see why not," Drakken said, a bit annoyed, "You can take care of yourself."

"Well, things change," she said in a vague tone.

"What do you mean by that?" The other end of the phone went silent once again, "Shego?"

"Still here and I have something to tell you."

"What is it?" Drakken stopped worrying about the cruise and his project and started worrying about her. "Is something wrong? Is the baby okay?"

"No, the baby's okay. In fact, ther-" There was crashing sound cutting off Shego. Drakken turned and realised the sound emanated from the kitchen. "What was that?"

"Um, I'll call you back," Drakken said.

"Wait, what was-" Drakken immediately hung up the call. He was probably going to pay for that later but now, he has to see what that sound was. He placed the cellphone in his pocket then ran over to the kitchen. Then he learned that the crashing sound was the sound of the microwave exploding.

"Stupid flammable poptart wrapper," Drakken mumbled to himself as he started cleaning up the mess. After he did that and disposed of the charcoal microwave, he went back to his workbench. What he was working on was parts, specifically robotic parts. Based off his killer Bebes technology, he was going to create a robotic carbon copy of Shego. And it's technically not cloning so he's in the clear. Drakken started laughing manically as ranted his plan out in his head. "Yes, my plan is completely perfect. And if Shego goes on this cruise, she shouldn't suspect a thing! Muwahahahahaha!" Then he started assembling the pieces but hear someone walk in. Drakken quickly threw all the pieces into the nearest closet and tried to look natural.

"Yo, Dr. D, what is that awful smell?" Shego asked as she turned the corner but stopped when she found him in a weird pose, "What are you doing?"

"I'm, uh," Drakken started, racking his brain for an excuse, "practicing poses! Yes, poses! For, um, when I take over the world and I need a statue of myself!"

"Oy, can you get any weirder? Anyway," Shego said, going to sit down. "What's this cruise about?"

"Oh, yes! I noticed that you were being stressed out-"

"That would be the first time you did," she mumbled.

"About your pregnancy," he continued, catching her remark, through clenched teeth, "And I wanted to make this pregnancy as stress free as possible!"

"Okay, but why aren't you coming?" Shego asked, "You can't handle me being gone. Heaven knows you throw a fit when I'm not here."

"That was because I didn't know where you were and I thought you left me again!"

"I was on vacation! I always come back."

"Not that one time," Drakken said, bowing his head.

"Ugh! How many times are you going to bring that up? I won't leave you now! Not if I'm knocked up with your kid!"

"Oh, I don't remember you complaining when it happened!" Drakken blurted out. Then his face immediately turned red from blushing. Shego sighed.

"Look, just answer the question. Why aren't you coming with me?"

"Because I have work to do here." Shego rose an eyebrow.

"What type of work?"

"Um," Drakken hesitated, "taxes." The eyebrow went higher.

"We don't do taxes."

"Look, Shego," Drakken said, taking her hands into his, "When have I ever done you wrong?"

"Plenty of times," she deadpaned, "Do you want me to name some?"

"Shego, I'm being serious!"

"So am I," Shego said, cracking a smirk. Drakken frowned.

"Either way, I'm trying to help you out!"

"Hmm, fine. If I go on your stupid cruise," Shego started, "Would you stop whining?"

"Yes, of course! Thank you," Drakken before pecking Shego on the lips. Shego gave a small smile before frowning.

"Now, tell me, what exactly did you break, burn and/or melted before you hung up on me?" Drakken started laughing nervously.

"It nothing to worry about it. Just don't try to make any Hot Pockets in the near future. Oh, what was that you tried to tell me earlier?"

"Nothing too important. Well, other than this," Shego took Drakken's hand then placed it on top of her stomach. Drakken kept looking back between Shego's face and her stomach, waiting for something to happen. "Come on, you were doing it all on the way back from my appointment. Now, do it for your daddy." Drakken's stomach flipped from hearing someone refer to him as that but suddenly flipped again from the feeling under his hand. The baby kicked, or punched (Drakken didn't know which was he was facing), and it felt totally foreign to him but familiar at the same time. "Did you feel that?" Shego asked with a smile.

"Yes, I did," Drakken said, smiling back.

"Yeah, that's the feeling of your rambunctious child trying to kill his mother." Drakken chuckled then Shego eventually joined in. He couldn't believe that he was actually going to be a father or that he just felt his child kick him. He was elated. "So cruise?"

"I have yet to book it but I suggest you pack now," Drakken said with a giant grin. Yes, everything was going to plan. Now he just had to get the ball rolling.

* * *

**Now Drakken's plan is revealed but now he has to executed it. Shego seems to suspect nothing or does she? Tune in next time and remember, read and review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello, lovely people! I am back for chapter 6! I do enjoy reading people's reviews so this is why I update! Do enjoy this next chapter!**

* * *

"Are you sure you have everything?" Drakken asked, unsure as he dragged Shego's suitcase over to her.

"Yes, I'm sure," she said, taking the handle of the suitcase, "Everything I need is in there."

"Okay, now be sure to call everyday so I can check up on you and the baby," Drakken said, gathering all her stuff together.

"Dr. D, you're acting like I'm a kid going away for the summer. I'm 28 years. I'm a grown woman. If you were so worried about me, you wouldn't be sending me on this trip." Drakken laughed nervously.

"It's all for you, dear," he said with a smile, "Now, I wouldn't want you to be late." He started ushering her away, but stopped to kiss her, "I love you."

"Love you, too," Shego said as she started waddling onto the boat with her suitcase in tow. "You better not be dead when I come back!" She called back to him.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" He yelled back.

When he returned to the lair, Drakken went back to work. He started assembling the pieces of his masterpiece. It took several hours due to some wiring errors, but he finally finished building his robot.

"It looks perfect!" Drakken said in joy. Indeed, if it didn't look like a robot, it looked like just Shego. He designed and programmed every piece to be exactly like the original. "Now I just need to name you..." Drakken stared at the robot, thinking of what to call it. Then it hit him. "She-bot!" The robot sparked to life and looked around the lair.

"Yes, Dr. D?" the robot responded. Drakken laughed in maniacal glee.

"You work!" He said happily. The robot rolled its eyes and flipped its hair.

"Well, doy," the robot said in a snarky tone. Drakken laughed again.

"You even sound like her! This is brilliant! This is even better than the Killer Bebes!"

"So what's the plan, Dr. D?" Drakken stopped laughing at the question.

"I, uh, other than making you, I don't really have one." He heard a low rumbling sound coming from the robot which he assumed was growling.

"Figures," the robot said flippantly. Drakken gasped.

"She-bot! Hold your tongue! The real Shego would never-" Oh, wait. Yes, she would. This robot was made in her image, made to act just like her. Drakken wasn't too sure if that was the best course of action. "Don't worry, She-bot! I will have a plan souped up in time!"

"Right," She-bot said, disinterested. It left to other side of the room and Drakken started brainstorming. Then his mind drifted to Shego. Was she okay? She did just leave several hours ago but he did still worry about her. Now how is he going to be in a few days or worse, weeks? Drakken looked over to the robot. It was sitting in a chair, filing its nails just the real Shego would. It kind of..._disturbed _him. The robot did exactly everything Shego do and did it so naturally that, if he wasn't careful, he would mistake it for Shego. He shook that thought out of his head. Drakken did pay really close attention to detail to create that robot that close to the original. Drakken sighed. He was definitely going to miss Shego.

After hours of brainstorming, Drakken fell asleep drawing up plans. Then he felt someone tap on his shoulder. He groaned at the unpleasant feeling.

"Dr. D?" Drakken sat up and rubbed his eyes.

"Shego?" He asked with a yawn.

"Hmm, guess again," Drakken opened his eyes to find the robot _extremely _close to his face.

"GAH! She-bot!" Drakken yelled, "What do you want?"

"The phone was ringing."

"Did you answer it?" Drakken asked with a raised brow.

"Pffff, no," it said, crossing its arms, "I'm not stupid like you."

"Good and zip the lip," Drakken said, picking up the phone to call back the number.

"You know," answered the voice immediately on the other end, "For someone who made up the rule, you sure are the first one to break it."

"Sorry, dear," Drakken apologized, "I was asleep."

"Uh-huh," Shego said with a bit of skepticism.

"So how was your first day on the cruise?"

"Fine, fine," she answered, "They definitely have a lot to do on this ship, which is good."

"Good, good," Drakken said, "How's the baby?"

"Good, but it won't stop kicking me at random times!"

"That's normal, Shego," Drakken explained.

"Hmm," she mused to herself, "He's probably pissed that his dad doesn't want to spend time with him." Shego muttered. Drakken laughed nervously at the statement.

"That's not true! Besides, there will be plenty of time for that! Eighteen years, Shego!"

"And they go so fast," she said in a sad tone. Drakken frowned.

"Now, don't be like that. When you come back, I will spend plenty of time with you and soon, the baby."

"Hmm," she said but she sounded lost in thought, "What would you like to name it?"

"Well, I don't know considering I don't know whether or not it's going to be a boy or a girl?"

"You could've found that out three weeks ago," Shego said.

"Well, I still want it to be a surprise of the spontaneous type. When I see him or her for the first time, I'll know what to name it."

"Well, you were lucky anyway. The kid wasn't in the correct position to know what it was. I'm in the dark as well. I guess we could just wait. A name will hit us when we see him."

"Right," Drakken agreed. "Well, have fun on the cruise. I miss you."

"Hell yeah you do!" Shego said with a laugh. "Why wouldn't you miss me?"

"Shego!" Drakken barked.

"I was kidding, I was kidding. Calm down," she said, "And give me about a week or so and I'll miss you too. Maybe."

"Shego!"

"I was also kidding about that. I miss you too."

"Hmmpf," Drakken pouted.

"Oy, you're such a drama queen. I love you and I'll call you tomorrow."

"Okay, I love you too. Bye."

"Bye," Shego said before hanging up. Drakken sighed.

"Was that the real Shego?" Drakken turned to She-bot, totally forgetting it existed and was standing right next to him.

"Um, yeah," Drakken replied, scratching the back of his head.

"She's pregnant?" The robot asked.

"Yes?"

"Why am I not?" Okay, this conversation was getting awkward and weird.

"Because that not how I made you. Besides, you can't fight if you're pregnant."

"Are I supposed to be like the real Shego?"

"Well, yes, but, like, before she was pregnant."

"What's wrong with the real Shego that I have to be like her?"

"Nothing, nothing," Drakken said, waving his hands dismissively, "Just she can't fight and do other evil things in her condition."

"So does that make me better than her?"

"No, not necessarily."

"Hmm, but I excell in the places she can't right now."

"Yes, but that doesn't make you better. I trying to help her out."

"So I'm replacing her?"

"Yes!" Drakken said before realizing what he said, "Wait, no! I mean, uh, _temporarily_." The robot nodded in a Shego-like manner.

"So you sent her away so you can build me to replace her?" The robot asked in clarification.

"Well, yes but she doesn't like being replaced but she needed to! I was only thinking of her!"

"Uh-huh, uh-huh. Keep telling yourself that, Doc," the robot said with a smirk. Drakken growled.

"Zip it!" The robot laughed at his annoyance, much like Shego would. Stupid artificial intelligence getting the better of him! Drakken knew Shego didn't like being replaced but he was only thinking of her! Or so he keeps telling himself. "She-bot! Go steal me some parts! It time get this show on the road!"

* * *

**Another chapter done! And this time, in a day! Regarding Shego's age, since I was little, I always assumed that Shego was around 27 by **_**Graduation. **_**My belief of that increased after reading Ninnik Nishukan's **_**Maslow**_** for the umpteenth time. And this is a year or so later so uh...yeah, she's 28. As always, read and review because you guys are awesome!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello once again, lovely people! Thank you for all your lovely reviews! I smile everytime I see a new one so now my smiling muscles hurt. Apologies for the delay, I'm kind of been in China so I haven't been able to update. So without further ado, let's get started!**

* * *

Dr. Drakken woke up in a brilliant mood one day. It was the first day he actually had a full night's sleep. He was too busy working on his magnificent plot. He was about to get out of bed when he noticed that there was another person in his bed. Then he let out a large gasp when he saw who it was.

"She-bot!" In the same location Shego would normally sleep laid She-bot staring at him intensely. "What are you doing here?"

"Just resting my eyes, Dr. D," the robot said as it rolled out his bed. Drakken just stared in shock but tried not to think about it. Then he got out bed and got dress like he normally would. Drakken sighed inwardly before he started working at his work bench. Then She-bot came in with a cup of coffee and sat it in front of him.

"Did the real Shego ever made you coffee?" She-bot as she crossed her arms.

"Occasionally, yes," Drakken said before taking a sip of the drink. Strangely enough, it tasted similar to the coffee Shego would make for him. He made her too much like her. So much that it was creeping him out.

"So what are doing today, Chief?" She-bot asked.

"We are implementing my brilliant plan today however, it's going to be a month long operation." Drakken then pulled out some blueprints and started scribbling on them, "Okay, phase one, we steal parts. Check. We're now on phase two. We will now assemble my superweapon."

"Which is?" She-bot asked.

"I'm glad you asked, She-bot! I am creating a Helionecro-annihilator where I will harness the sun's power to creating a death ray."

"So you're creating solar panels that can shoot things?" She-bot asked with a raised eyebrow.

"What? Solar panels?" Drakken asked confused.

"Yeah, they harness the sun's UV rays to create electricity."

"Really? Huh, never knew that. Either way, so my Helionecro-annihilator will be used to change the Earth's landmass to look like my face and be my new evil kingdom!" Drakken started laughing manically.

"That plan isn't at all vain," She-bot muttered sarcastically.

"Okay, let's assemble this death ray!"

* * *

Meanwhile in Middleton, Kim Possible was enjoying her summer break from college by visiting her parents with her yearlong boyfriend, Ron Stoppable.

"Kim," Mrs. Dr. Possible started, "Thank you so much for spending part of your summer break with us."

"No big," Kim said with a smile, "Ron just loves coming here for fun."

"Boo-yah!" Ron yelled.

"Now, Kimmie-cub," Mr. Dr. Possible started after taking a sip of coffee, "Remember that the living arrangements for Ronald are-"

"It's okay, Mr. Dr. P," Ron interrupted, "I'm fine crashing on the couch."

"Yeah, it better or it will be a one way ticket to a blackhole."

"Dad, leave Ron alone," Kim said. Then she heard her Kimmunicator go off. "What's the sitch, Wade?"

"Kim, there were robberies at multiple electronics stores in the past month."

"Any leads?" Kim asked.

"None except for a scratch mark on one of the doors," Wade said, showing the image on screen.

"Can you run some scans on it?"

"Already did. The scratch mark has traces of plasma on it."

"Drakken and Shego. I thought they reformed," Ron said.

"I did too," Kim said, "But I guess not. What could they be up to?"

"I don't know," said Wade, "but I'll let you know when I get some more information."

"Please and thank you," Kim smiled then turned off the Kimmunicator.

* * *

Later that night, back at the Caribbean lair, Drakken made his daily call to Shego.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Shego?" Drakken said.

"Drakken."

"What's wrong?"

"I'm tired and in pain and I'm the size of an elephant!"

"Now, I doubt you're that big," Drakken tried to soothe her thoughts.

"You haven't seen me in a month. How would you know?"

"Because I bet that you're just as beautiful as you were before you left."

"Thanks but I look like I have a beach ball under my shirt," Shego said.

"It's okay. It won't be like that for long," Drakken said with a smile.

"Two more months now, Dr. D, then it won't be just the two of us anymore."

"I know, dear." Then Drakken heard Shego sigh.

"Are you scared?"

"A bit. I think I will be a horrible father," Drakken said solemnly.

"No, I think you'll do fine," Shego reassured him, "You can't be that bad."

"Hmm," Drakken hummed in thought, "Are you scared?"

"I don't get scared but I am worry. I'm going to give birth and I'm sure that I'm going be a horrible mother."

"Don't you have a degree in childhood development? You'll be prefectly fine."

"I don't think so but we will see. I miss you."

"I miss you too," Drakken said sadly, "Are you having fun on the cruise?"

"Um, yeah," Shego said quietly, "Fun. I enjoy being on a boat for a month."

"I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Once again, not here. Wouldn't know."

"Okay, okay," Drakken said, "Calm down. You'll be home soon."

"Soon is not soon enough, Dr. D," Shego sighed, "And I don't know how much longer I can take your child kicking me in my ribs!" Drakken laughed.

"That should be over soon as well. Two more months, Shego!"

"Yeah, yeah. One minute, it's my ribcage, the next, it's my bladder. Your kid is trying to kill me."

"Hang in there, dear," Drakken chuckled, "Talk to you tomorrow."

"Okay then, I love you."

"Love you too."

"Bye," The line went dead then Drakken sighed. Shego was getting bored, which was never good. She has to stay on that cruise a while longer. Long enough that he could have his plan.

* * *

**Another chapter completed! This one's short but we're almost done with the story. Two more chapters! As usual, read and review and I'll see you next time!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello, lovely people! I love all your reviews and the story almost over. Actually, you would've had this chapter well before now if Google Docs didn't want to not save the chapter so I have to redo it and I screwed up my timeline so I had fix that too. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Now the whole world will bow down to my superior...Cocoa moo!" Drakken laughed maniacally as he finished making a cup of chocolate milk. He was celebrating the completion of his project but still needed to execute it.

"Yo, Dr. D!" Drakken gasped loudly before he hid under the closest table. If he didn't know any better, he would think that She-bot was trying to 'put the moves' on him, and that's creepy because it's a robot. This is even worse than the Moodulator incident that happened several years ago. "Dr. D!" She-bot yelled when she looked under the table. Drakken screamed then hit his head on the bottom of the table. Then he came from under the table.

"Hi, She-bot," Drakken said nervously, "How ya doing, girl?"

"You know, if I didn't know any better," She-bot started, "I would think that you were trying to avoid me."

"What? No," Drakken said, avoiding eye contact, "What would give that idea?"

"Now you're stalling so you can find an escape route."

"Let's get off this topic," Drakken said, trying to change the subject, "It's time to get this evil show on the road!"

"And we do this how?"

"Easy, we just use the darn thing!"

Meanwhile in Middleton, Kim Possible was enjoying her summer break by catching some rays by the pool before she received a call from the Kimmunicator.

"Go, Wade!"

"Kim, I found out what Drakken was building! According to the parts that were stolen, it seems like he's trying to build a solar death ray."

"Hmm, trying to destroy the world but trying to save the environment. He did say that he should've gone green years ago."

"Yeah but be careful. I had ran some tests on the plasma traces and the chemical makeup is nowhere near similar to Shego's. Something weird's going on."

"We'll check it out." Then Kim ended the call. "Come on, Ron! Mission time!"

"Aw come on!" Ron whined from the pool, "I just got in!"

"Ron!"

Back at the Carribean lair, Drakken was monologing to himself.

"Soon I will use the sun's rays to power up my Helionecro-annihilator to reshape the Earth's surface to be like my face and make the kingdom of Drakkania!"

"Recycling old ideas, Drakken?"

"Kim Possible! How did you get here?"

"Duh, the same way we always do," Ron said, "The air vent!"

"Oh yes, the buffoon is here too."

"You know after I helped save the world from utter alien destruction, I would think that I would be upgraded from 'The Buffoon'."

"Fine then, sidekick."

"See, that's better."

"Give it up, Drakken," Kim interrupted, "I was enjoying my summer vacation and I so don't have time for this."

"I'm hurt, Kim Possible, but not as hurt as you're going to be. She-bot!" From the shadows emerged She-bot's robotic figure.

"She-bot?" Kim said, confused, "Where's Shego? Did she leave you again?"

"No, she's on vacation but that doesn't matter now. She-bot, attack!" Immediately, She-bot's plasma abilities flared up.

"Primary objective," She-bot started, "Destroy Kimmie!" Then She-bot lunged at Kim, who then dodged the attack. Then Kim threw a punch but recoiled in pain. "Reinforced steel. Do you like it, Princess?"

"You're nothing more than a robotic clone to the real Shego!"

"Really? Can the real Shego do this?" Then She-bot grabbed Kim's hand and electrocuted it. Kim screamed in pain them pulled back her hand. "How was it, Pumpkin? Did you find your discovery shocking?"

"KP!" Ron yelled then he turned to Drakken, "Shego's totally going to kill you when she finds out about this robo-clone."

"The joke's on you, sidekick, she's never going to find out!"

"Who's never going to find what out?" Drakken gasped.

"Shego!" And there she was, Shego was standing in front of the door. She was wearing a light lavender cardigan over a darker camisole, jeans, and her stomach was so large that it looked like you could pop her. "You're home early. What are you doing here?"

"I got bored of being on boat so I got off at the next stop, stayed there for a week then I flew back home. But no, I don't get a 'Welcome home'. No, I get greeted by a giant laser, Miss Priss, the sidekick, and a robot, that for some reason, looks like me! Care to explain?!"

"Whoa, Shego," Ron interrupted, "You look different like you got fatter."

"I'm not fat, I'm-" Shego gave annoyed sigh, "Look, you don't understand what I've been going through for the last eight or so months. Imagine carrying two watermelon sized human beings who never stop kicking you in your sides, bladder, or ribcage, especially when you're trying to sleep, then you will understand my pain."

"Wait, two?" Drakken squeaked, "Did you say two, Shego?"

"Did you want an explanation?" Everyone turned to She-bot, who apparently knocked out Kim when nobody was looking. "Because I will if you want." Then suddenly all the color from Drakken's face drained.

"Who are you?" Shego asked.

"I'm She-bot, the better Shego."

"The better Shego?!" Shego repeated angrily.

"Well, of course, I'm better than you. In more ways than one," At the end of the sentence, She-bot winked at Drakken, who yelped in fear. Shego then flared up her powers and turned towards Drakken.

"No, no, Shego," Drakken pleaded, "It's not like that!"

"Oh, yeah. I'm also your replacement. Permanently." Shego growled then shot her plasma at the robot but was surprised when it reflected back. Shego then turned towards Drakken.

"The metal was going to melt unless I made impervious to plasma," Drakken shrugged.

"Drakken!" Shego yelled in anger.

"She-bot, stop!" Drakken commanded.

"Why should I?" She-bot asked, crossing its arms, "It's obvious that Shego's the more evil one and I'm like her so I'm more evil than you."

"Man!" Ron said, "It's like the Killer Bebes!"

"Funny you should say that," Drakken said nervously. Then She-bot was about to shoot the three of (well, technically, the five of) them when Kim kicked She-bot onto the ground.

"Yeah, just because you're like something, doesn't mean you are," Kim said. She-bot looked up to her then growled. Then it hopped up and started attacking Kim.

"I want in on this!" Shego yelled before Drakken grabbed her arm.

"No, I think you should sit this one out," Drakken said calmly. Shego growled before flaring up her powers again, which made Drakken back away.

"I'm pregnant, not handicapped!" Then she shot some plasma at the robot's head. She-bot stopped fighting for a second to look at Shego.

"Primary target is Kim Possible, never mind the pregnant woman." Then it was shot in the head again.

"Well, start minding," Shego retorted. She-bot growled and started charging towards Shego. Then She-bot was kicked out of the way by Kim. Kim then used her grapping hook to catapult herself toward the Helionecro-annihilator, pulled in the direction of the robot, then shot it. In one swift movement, She-bot was annihilated.

"Go, KP!" Ron cheered for their victory.

"Ha!" Drakken yelled in glee, "You may have been impervious to plasma but you weren't impervious to my Helionecro-annihilator!"

"And you're not impervious to either!" Then Drakken suddenly gasped in fear. Shego had her powers up and was walking towards him.

"Now, Shego," Drakken said, backing up until he ran out of space, "Let's not make any rash decisions..."

"No, I think my decision was thoroughly thought through. In fact, I even know what color your coffin's going to be..." Drakken cowered in fear and clenched his eyes shut, waiting for the pain to come. When none came, however, he looked up and saw that Shego was looking down with her eyes.

"Shego? What's wrong? Weren't you going to make me go ouchie?" When she said nothing, he got extremely worried. "Shego?"

"I think..." Her voice was scratchy and she was breathing heavily, "...my water broke."

* * *

**Duh duh duuuh! Cliffhanger! Did you like this chapter? The final one should be the next one. Remember, read and review and stay awesome, my friends!**


	9. Chapter 9

**It is time for the final chapter! Helloeople! Reviews were awesome but I can't dwell on them for long. A special someone is about to give birth to two bundles of joy soon. Enjoy!**

* * *

Shego was then immediately rushed to the hospital in the hovercraft. The contractions began quickly after but were too far apart to tell anything. Kim and Ron went home due to the overload of the weirdness factor. The ride to the hospital was relatively quiet except for the occasional grunt from Shego. When they arrived, Shego was admitted but they were told that the contractions were too far apart to start pushing. So they waited in hospital room, where Drakken decided to end the silence.

"Why didn't you tell me we were having twins?" Drakken asked. Shego grunted from a contraction but looked over to Drakken.

"I don't know. Why didn't you tell me you were going to take over the world with my psychotic robo lookalike and a giant laser after, of course, you send me on a cruise for two months?" Shego asked icily. Drakken flinched at the words but he subconsciously knew that he deserved them.

"That's different! Our children are more important than taking over the world!"

"Oh really? If that was the case then you wouldn't have sent me on that cruise and actually spent time with me instead of keeping secrets from me," Shego gave a resigned sigh, "I remember you always saying that we're an evil family and we should tell each other everything however, you're the main person hiding things. How does that work out, Chief?"

"Shego, I..." Drakken started to say something but the words died in his mouth. He didn't know what to say. So he sighed. The room fell quiet for a few minutes until Shego groaned in pain. When the contraction ended, Shego looked over to Drakken.

"You know, you caused this," Shego said as she pointed at her stomach. Drakken's eyes then shifted between her face and her stomach.

"I'm sorry."

"Oh, yeah? Tell that to my uterus." Shego reclined on the hospital bed then sighed, "I just want the little brats to come out already." Drakken chuckled and grabbed Shego's hand.

"They'll be out soon. I can't believe we're having twins."

"I can," Shego said, "Twins run in my family so I'm not at all surprised." Then there was a knock on the door. "Come in." The door opened, revealing a middle aged brunette woman with glasses. She immediately strode into the hospital room without a word. "Dr. D, this is..." Before Shego could finish her sentence, the woman slapped Drakken. "...Dr. Manson." Drakken, who was rubbing his face, looked over to the woman.

"What was that for?"

"How dare you make her go on that cruise?!" Dr. Manson yelled, "Because of that, she missed four vital appointments and I have to do them quickly to make sure it's safe for the twins to be birthed now." Then Dr. Manson looked over to Shego, "I would slap you too for agreeing but you're in a delicate state." Drakken looked inbetween her and Shego and was mild confused.

"Is she going to help birth the twins?"

"Damn right I am," Manson said without looking up from her paperwork. Shego sighed and rolled her eyes.

"This is my gynecologist," Shego explained, "She has been since I was 15 years old."

"That's right," Manson said, "I know things about Ms. Godwyn that you'll get to find out."

"Ms. Godwyn?" Drakken said confused.

"Oops, was that one of them?"

"Yes, Godwyn is my real last name," Shego sighed.

"Really? I always thought it was Go."

"Then what would that make my first name? She?"

"Then what is your first name?"

"None of your business!"

"Oh, she hates it," Dr. Manson interrupted, "Since she was a little girl, she hated it. But I'll give you a hint: It starts with a 'S'..."

"Don't you dare!" Shego warned.

"...Ends with an '-ofie'!" Shego groaned in annoyance then from a contraction.

"Your name's Sofie?" Drakken asked. Shego face palmed. Leave to an idiot to ask a stupid question.

"No, my name is Shego. My birth name is Sofia Nicolle Godwyn, which I very much despise."

"Why? It's a beautiful name."

"But it doesn't exactly scream evil, does it, Drew Lispky?" Drakken grunted in response before being pushed out of the way by Dr. Manson.

"Excuse me, trying to give an ultrasound." She said as she quickly hooked everything up and got everything working. "Okay, looks like both are in a heads down position so a vaginal birth is okay. Baby A is in the back but will be the first one born. Baby B will be on top so it should come out shortly after."

"What about the anesthesia?" Shego asked.

"I was about to get the anesthesiologist now to give you an epidural, just in case we have to do a c-section to get them out. Be back in a flash!" And with that, Dr. Manson bolted out of the room. Then Shego groaned again from a contraction. Drakken held onto her hand and sighed.

"Shego, I'm sorry for replacing you and trying to take over the world without you." Shego looked over to Drakken.

"I don't know if I should forgive you," she said, "You technically cloned me without my permission and I believe there's a no cloning clause in my contract."

"It wasn't a clone," Drakken argued, "It was just a robot that looked like you."

"A clone is a person or thing regarded as identical to another or to make a identical copy of," Shego quoted perfectly.

"Well, either way," Drakken started, "She-bot was getting really creepy. I think it thought that it could truly replace you in everything but she couldn't replace you in anything. Shego, even though it was programmed to be like you, it wasn't you. I wouldn't have a thousand clones over the real Shego." Shego smirked.

"Thank you, but I don't forgive you just yet. I still have to have the twins."

"What do they have to do with you forgiving me?"

"I'll think of a punishment with them in it soon enough," Shego said with a malicious grin.

After waiting for about an hour or so, Dr. Manson eventually came back with the anesthesiologist and six other doctors. They started hooking up things to Shego and ran test.

"You see," Dr. Manson started, gesturing to Shego's spine, "Baby A is near your spinal cord and it has to bare the weight of its brother or sister to get out." Then Dr. Manson started poking and prodding Shego's stomach, "Can you feel any of this?"

"Not really, no," Shego said, drowsily.

"Can you still feel your contractions?"

"A little bit."

"Good," Dr. Manson turned to Drakken, "She's not fully dilated so have to wait a bit. And a bit could be several hours."

"But it's already 10 at night! We've been here for hours!"

"These types of things take time, Mr. Lipsky," Dr. Manson said, "I would know. I have a 14 year old daughter at hour. I was in labor with her almost a whole day. And that was after they told me to leave then come back. So I suggest you be quiet so we can get these kids out safely."

A few more hours went by and still no babies.

"Dr. Manson, my contractions are getting closer and closer together," Shego said, "When are they coming out?"

"Soon, soon, I promise," Dr. Manson said, "but you're dilating really slowly so I think we can start pushing at three." Dr. Manson then looked over to Drakken, who was sleeping in a chair, "Did you hear that, Mr. Lipsky?" No response except for a snore. "Mr. Lispky!" Drakken immediately woke up and almost fell out of the chair.

"Huh? What happened?"

"We start pushing at three o'clock."

"What time is it now?"

"2:37 am." Drakken groaned.

"I want this to be over!"

"You and me both," Shego sighed.

"Oh, you guys will be out of this salty mood as soon as you see the little angels." Dr. Manson said reassuringly. About 45 minutes later, Manson gave the okay to start pushing. "Now, Sofia," Manson said referring to Shego, "When you feel the next contraction, I want you to push as hard as you can, okay?"

"Okay," Shego said, breathing heavily. Dr. Manson looked over to Drakken. "You may want to hold her hand for this." Drakken nodded and gripped on to Shego's hand. Manson then applied a bit of pressure onto Shego's stomach. The room went quiet as they waited. Then Shego and Dr. Manson both felt the contraction, "Push!" Drakken then immediately heard the crackle of his bones under the pressure of Shego's vice grip, but he didn't mind. "Okay, stop and breathe." Shego's breath was heavy and uneven and she was covered in beads of sweat.

"Are you okay?" Drakken asked. Shego nodded.

"It could be worse," Shego said inbetween pants.

"Push!" Drakken's hand cracked again but he made sure he didn't cry out in pain.

"The head is poking out!" One of the doctors announced.

"That's good!" Manson said then turned to Shego, "On the next push, we'll have a baby so I need you to push with all your might, okay?" Shego nodded. Then Dr. Manson applied more pressure on Shego's stomach then waited for a contraction. When it came, Shego pushed as hard as could. Then suddenly a sharp cry pierced the silence.

"It's a boy!" One of the doctors yelled. They quickly clamped the umbilical cord and cut it. Then one doctor brought the baby over to his parents.

"10 fingers, 10 toes," Drakken counted, "He's perfect." Shego nodded tiredly in agreement.

"We're not done yet," Dr. Manson reminded, "We still need to get the second one out." Then another contraction came and Shego pushed.

"There's the head!"

"Okay, three more, maybe just two more, good pushes and we'll have the second one." The contraction came and Shego pushed. "Okay, now we just have to push pass the shoulders." After a few seconds, a contraction, and one more push, there was a crying baby.

"It's a girl!"

"Three minute time difference,"Manson said, "We work fast." Then the baby was brought over to where Drakken and Shego were. "Oh, dear, she's tiny," Dr. Manson commented before the baby was taken away. Shego then looked over to where her daughter was being washed and saw that she was extremely small.

"Is that going to be an issue?" Shego asked tiredly.

"Not much of one. She has some strong lungs for a baby of that size. Do you have names?"

"Yes, actually," Drakken said, "I want the boy to be Drakken Jr. and the girl to be-"

"Nope! Stop right there!" Shego interrupted, "We are not naming our son that! Think of a better name!" Drakken laughed nervously.

"I was just kidding, dumpling," Drakken said, "I was actually thinking of the name Dante."

"Why Dante?"

"Well, because Dante means 'enduring'..."

"What exactly did he endure? Last time I checked, he and his sister mooched off me for the last 35 weeks. I was the one doing the enduring."

"...and everytime I hear Dante, I think of The Inferno."

"Eh, I can't think of anything better at the moment," Shego yawned, "Middle name?"

"Octavius." Shego sighed.

"Why Octavius?"

"Because of Augustus Caesar real name was Gaius Octavius! I want Dante to be a natural born leader!"

"Right, so Dante Octavius."

"Yes, and the girl?"

"Annabelle Marie." Drakken scrunched his face up.

"Why Annabelle?"

"Hey, you got to name one child now let me name the other one!"

"No, there's nothing wrong with the Marie part but why Annabelle? That doesn't seem like a name you would pick." Shego sighed.

"Annabelle happens to be a nickname for some Hydrangea arborescens and I think it's fits her."

"I think Annabella fits more than Annabelle."

"Why do you say that?"

"Annabella Marie sounds better than Annabelle Marie. That, and Annabella Marie would have the same amount of syllables as Dante Octavius." Shego hummed in thought.

"It will lose its original meaning, though."

"Not quite. If want it to have the same importance, it can. I'm just saying that I like Annabella more." Shego looked to her two children.

"Annabella Marie and Dante Octavius. Dante and Annabella. Suprisingly, I actually like it." Drakken smiled then he started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing," Drakken said, "I just had a funny thought."

"Well? Tell me!"

"I was just thinking of something else that has a nice ring to it."

"What is it then?"

"Sofia Nicole Lipsky." Shego immediately froze at the statement but chuckled and shook her head.

"I just gave birth to twins, I'm drugged up on anesthesia, and you choose now to propose to me?" Shego laughed.

"What better time then the present?" Drakken asked with a goofy grin.

"Maybe. Maybe I'll marry you, but first I need some rest..." Then they heard a cough from the background.

"Yeah, still here," Dr. Manson interrupted, "So the boy's name is Dante Octavius Lipsky and the girl's name is Annabella Marie Lipsky?"

"Were you not here the whole time?" Drakken asked.

"Well, I'm sorry!" Dr. Manson said, "I got tired of the mushy lovey-dovey stuff that was happening here. So I'm going to leave to get their birth certificates filled out." Dr. Manson then left, along with the doctors caring for Dante and Annabella, leaving Drakken and Shego by themselves.

"Well," Shego sighed, "We did it." Drakken nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, we did. Hey, I wonder if they have superpowers like us." Shego groaned.

"Let's not talk about that until I have some rest," Shego said, getting comfortable in the hospital bed. Drakken nodded and kissed her forehead. "Oh and Dr. D?"

"Hmm?"

"I need you to do me a favor..."

* * *

**And it's a wrap! This wonderful story is over. I just wanted thank everyone who reviewed every chapter and been there from beginning to end!**

**Regarding Shego's real name: Yeah, I don't like the name Sheila for Shego. It sounds weird to me and I think of an Australian guy everytime I hear it. And I would think that, being that she's the only girl in her family, Shego would be given a name that can easily be placed as a cute nickname. (Hence, Sofie. Of course she hates it.) And Nicole is from Nicole Sullivan, who is awesome.**

**Anyway guys, just letting you know that this is actually just a prologue to something bigger that I have planned. As someone in the next story would say, "I would love to stay and chat but I have bigger fish to fry. "**


End file.
